Cain Marko
Juggernaut is the "unstoppable" mutant with massively superhuman strength. Biography X - Men: The Last Stand Recruitment Cain Marko is a mutant mercenary, caught by the US forces and kept captive in a moving prison along with Raven Darkholme and Jamie Madrox. When Magneto attacks the truck-prison for rescuing Mystique, he's intrigued by Juggernaut's powers' description as read by Pyro and frees him as well, making him join his Brotherhood. The Juggernaut is one of the most powerful mutants in the Brotherhood, and this allows him to immediately become one of Magneto's generals. The Brotherhood Vs. The X - Men Part 1 When the Phoenix awakes, Juggernaut follows Magneto to Greys' place to recruit her. Once there, they find the X-Men already in place and they put up a fight. Juggernaut has Wolverine as an opponent, and proves to be superior to him in many ways. After beating up Wolverine outside and inside Greys' home, the Juggernaut is defeated by the combined powers of two of the X-Men: Wolverine pierces his nape with his claws and then has them electrified by Storm's lightning, electrocuting the Juggernaut who faints as result. Marko regains consciousness when Phoenix engages a mental battle with Professor X and destroys the house, and Xavier, with her powers. After the battle, Juggernaut comes back with Magneto, Phoenix and the others to the hideout in the woods. The Brotherhood Vs. The M.R.D. During Alcatraz battle, the Juggernaut tries to rush in the battle immediately, but Magneto stops him, wanting to use the weakest mutants as a shield for the Cure-charged bullets. The Brotherhood Vs. The X - Men Part 2 When the Juggeraut receives the order to break into the facility and kill Leech, he starts running, sweeping away everyone in his path, both humans and mutants, and crushing every wall of the facility till he finds Leech's room. He's reached by Shadowcat, who uses her phasing powers to make him sink into the floor. Enraged, the Juggernaut breaks free and charge the two younglings, but Leech's powers inhibits his super strength and he slams against a wall, fainting. Personality Traits He's a stubborn and proud warrior, but he lacks of intelligence and tends to rush into battle without thinking. Since he's not too smart, he's neutral in the human-mutant conflict, and he joins Magneto just because he got to him first. Powers and Abilities Powers Cain Marko is undoubtedly the strongest mutant in his universe and probably one of the most powerful as well. Cain was able to easily defeat Wolverine without any aid from his teammates. That fact alone probaly makes him a major candidate for the absolute most powerful mutant (I H---A---T---E to say it, but right next to Deadpool). Superhuman Strength: Cain has superior strength to all the mutants shown in the X - Men movies, being capable of easily tossing Wolverine away, smashes through walls with no effort, and smashes victims into the air who are unfortunate enough to get hit by his charges. *'Embodiment of the Unstoppable Force:' When Cain starts to charge in any directions he seems to be unstoppable. Invulnerability: Cain appears to be virtually invulnerable, the only thing shown to even wound him was Wolverine's indestructible adamantium claws. Instantaneous Regeneration: When Wolverine's claws pierced his flesh, his wounds healed immediately after the indestructible claws came out. Superhuman Speed: Cain appears to have some degree of superhuman speed due to the fact he traversed all of Alcatraz island in a little less than a minute. *' Superhuman Endurance:' Cain has shown he has an immense tolerance for pain as when he got pierced by Wolverine's adamantium claws, he never made a single sound except for a snarky remark, and he is never shown resting or recuperating like the other Brotherhood members. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Cain is at least competent in the use of his powers in a combat situation, being fully capable of decimating Wolverine quickly and decisively in their first fight. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Juggernaut can lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons due to the fact that most of his strength - based feats are done with the utmost of ease. Relationships *The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants - Teammates **Magneto - Boss *The X-Men - Enemies **Shadowcat - Enemy **Wolverine - Enemy *M.R.D. - Enemies **Leech - Enemy. Appearances/ Actors Canon (1 film) *''X - Men: The Last Stand'' (first appearance) - Vinnie Jones Behind the scenes *The Juggernaut was included in an early X-Men draft, but he never made it to the concept page.